Field
The present application relates to ultrasound devices for ultrasound imaging and high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU).
Related Art
Some conventional ultrasound devices include pulsing circuits configured to provide pulses to an ultrasonic transducer. Often the ultrasonic transducer operates in transmission and reception.